Under The Weather
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Our resident weather witch is feeling a bit "under the weather", so who will take care of her while everyone is off on the annual camping trip? It's just 4 days, how bad can it be, right? ROLO! Better than it sounds! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... I am just a sad, innocent high school student, with many plot bunnies... PLEASE, DON'T SUE! :(

**Summary:** Our resident weather witch is feeling a bit "under the weather", so who will take care of her while everyone is off on the annual camping trip?

**AN: **Hey guys!!! Oh, goodness I've missed you guys!! Well, I am back... and with a new story... As for Ororo's Secret... I am still stuck on it, so, I am not to sure of when I'll be updating it... Sorry!! This idea came to mind when my new best friend Michaela and I were talking, and she helped me a lot with this fic, so Mik, this fic is dedicated to you! Love ya hon! Check out her new story Light Beyond Dark by blackrose5242!!

As always, reviews are happily welcomed and very much appreciated!! And I hope you guys enjoy!!

**_ENJOY!!!!_**

* * *

Prologue

It was time for Xavier's annual camping trip with all of his students, faculty, and the X-Men as well. They were all outside, in front of the school, packing up everything and everyone into three of the buses they were taking, and one was solely for equipment and food. As Scott had just finished piling in all the students into the buses and in their respective seats with their designated 'camping buddies'.

Scott turned to Professor Xavier whom sat next to him "Alright Professor, that's everything. Is everyone ready?"

Moments after asking, Jean exited the mansion carrying mounts of things using her telekinesis, and shouted over to Scott "Hon, can you put these in the back?"

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses and nodded, taking the packages from his wife, as Ororo helped him put them into the bus. When they finish, Jean turns to Ororo, "I can't believe it Ororo! It's already time for our annual camping trip! I can't wait for it all to begin! Are you ready?"

Ororo nodded hesitantly, and seemed a bit distant "Yes, I am ready…"

The Professor slowly wheeled himself closer to Storm, sensing that something it wrong, he inquires "What is it Ororo?"

But as Ororo is trying to answer him, she begins a sneezing fit involuntarily "Nothing…*sneeze*… is wrong… Why do you….*sneeze, sneeze*… ask, Professor?" She finished asking, as she coughed a bit.

But, she hadn't noticed, that while having her sneezing spell, her dark brown sunglasses had fallen from her face, until she heard Scott, Jean, and the Professor gasp, at the revelation of dark circles around her eyes. Jean exclaimed, while putting an arm around her best friend "Ororo! You're sick, aren't you? Why didn't you tell us?" Ororo shrugged not know why.

She begins to cough a lot soon after, unable to stop, and Jean just rubbed her back. Professor Xavier looked at the woman whom he saw as a daughter, and asked "Ororo, you are aware of what this means, correct?"

The look of shock that was now plastered on Ororo's face halted her coughing "Oh no! Professor! You can't cancel the whole trip… *cough* …because of me."

The Professor chuckled "No Ororo, we aren't canceling the trip. You, however, are in absolutely no condition to go on the trip… You are to stay home with Logan, who consequently isn't going, and I am sure he will not be doing anything important."

"But Professor--" Ororo tried to dispute, but was cut off.

"No buts Ororo! Go inside now, and get some rest. Logan _will_ look after you, won't you Logan?"

Logan nodded absentmindedly, not paying much attention to anything "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Ororo then began to stomp off into the mansion while mumbling "I don't need a babysitter!" Soon after the words left her mouth the Professor scolded telepathically _'I heard that Ororo!'_

Back outside, realization had just hit Logan like a ton of bricks, as to what Charles had instructed to do, "Wait! What?! Wheels!!"

The Professor then looked over at Logan "Thank you so much for offering to stay with Ororo, Logan, I'm sure she'll really appreciate it!"

The _evil_ chuckle did not go unnoticed by Logan, as he objected "But Chuck, I can't! I got important stuff ta do!"

Charles looked at Logan seriously "Logan, going to a bar, and drinking all your money away, has very little importance compared to one of your teammates needing your assistance. Now go and stay with her, please."

Logan did not respond; he just stomped off behind Ororo mumbling "I don't need ta babysit!"

Peter walked over next to Scott and supposed "We'll come home to find of 'em dead."

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "This should be interesting."

Jean frowned with a sigh, "I was looking forward to this year's camping trip with 'Ro, she and I had so much catching up to do…"

All of a sudden, a student shouts "Miss Munroe's not going?! But she never misses a camping trip! *gasp* Is she dying?"

* * *

TBC? OR No TBC? Let me know! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!! =]

Have a GREAT day/afternoon/night!!

~Stacy


	2. Chapter 1: Dishes DON'T DO themselves!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... I am just a sad, innocent high school student, with many plot bunnies... PLEASE, DON'T SUE! :(

**Summary:** Our resident weather witch is feeling a bit "under the weather", so who will take care of her while everyone is off on the annual camping trip? It's just four days, it can't be THAT bad... Right?

**AN:** Hello guys!!! I'm back with chapter 1! Hopefully I'll be able to update this story weekly! *crosses fingers* Sooo... THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE PROLOGUE!!! They made me feel so WARM and FUZZY inside!!! (I run/live on WARM and fuzziness!!) So, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as Mik and I enjoyed "writing" it! Don't forget to review! But I know you guys won't!

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dishes DON'T do themselves!!

Ororo stood by the window, and watched as the three buses drove down the driveway and out the open security gates. She sighed, it had always been tradition for her to go on the camping along with everyone else, it gave them all a chance to let go, clear up their minds and rejuvenate, somewhat. She turned from the window and said "So Logan… "

Frantically, she begins to search around the room looking for him. After not finding him in there, she went into the hall calling out to him, not helping the fact that every time she would try and take in a breath, her lungs would reject it, and causing her to cough violently. She looked the opposite way as she turned the corner. Accidentally, she crashes into Logan, making both of them end up on the floor, Ororo on Logan.

Logan looked at her irritated, "What do you want?"

Ororo looked slightly hurt, as Logan helped her up off the floor, on the verge tears, "I... I… I was worried about you," She replied looking away, so he wouldn't see as tears began to fall down her face, but suddenly, anger began coursing through her veins, " Why didn't you answer me?!"

Logan looked at her a little confused, at the unexpected change in behavior, "I was outside. Whadja want?"

Ororo sighed inwardly, and began to walk away so that Logan wouldn't see the tears "Nothing Logan… Never mind… I'm not feeling well… I will be in the kitchen, if you need me…" her voice trailed, as she began to walk the kitchen.

Logan stood there for a second, then began to follow her, "Actually, I do need somethin'," he said, making her stop moving.

She turned to him, looking him in the eye, "*cough*…what is it… *cough* …that you need?" She began to cough vigorously, finding it impossible to reply to Logan's request. Her breathing began to quicken, seeing as she was barely getting any oxygen in.

Logan walked closer to her, and started to rub her back in order to help her coughing. "Ya alright there? C'mon, let's get ya some water, ok?"

They slowly strolled into the kitchen and Logan the moves over to the sink. Grabbing a glass from the cabinets, he poured water into it. He walked back to the breakfast booth, where Ororo was seated and handed her the glass, and watched as cold water assaulted her sore throat.

"Thank you," she whispered putting the cup on the breakfast table.

"Yer welcome… Have ya eaten darlin'?" Logan asked taking the glass off the table and to the sink.

Ororo denied "No, but it's alright… I'm not hungry. Have you eaten? I could whip something up for you real quick, before I go and lie down."

Logan waved her off, "No, it's alright darlin'… Go lie down. I'll make myself something…Page me if ya need anythin', got it?"

"Actually Logan…" Ororo initiated, as she stood from her seat in the booth, "I am not going to go to bed just yet. These dishes aren't gong to do themselves."

She stood in front of the sink and turned on the faucet. Water began to cascade over her hands and the dirty dishes. She felt as Logan walked up behind her, grabbing hold of her wrists, and pulling her wet hands from under the running water. "'Ro, don't worry 'bout those, I can get 'em done later, why don't ya go rest?"

Ororo pulled her arms out of his moderate grasp, and replied stubbornly to his offer "No Logan! I have to finish this before I retire for the day!"

Doubtfully, Logan looked at her "Will knowing that the dishes are done make ya go rest more easily?"

She nodded slowly, and Logan sighed heavily "Go take it easy 'Ro, I'll do 'em now…" She stared at him unbelievingly, "What?!" Logan shouted, "I will! Ya could even sit there and watch, but that little ass of yers ain't movin' out of that chair!" He demanded.

Ororo laughed in his face, "Too bad Logan, I can't... Cause I'll be doing the washing, you are drying!" She said smiling victoriously, as she threw him a clean dish rag.

Logan tossed it back, "I don't think so! I'll wash, you dry! Take it, or go to bed!"

The weather witch sighed in frustration, and went to stand near the sink, and waited for Logan to begin washing them. When they finally did, they stood in comfortable silence. Storm would look up at him as she dried, but looked away when Logan caught her staring; then he would repeat the same actions she had. They did this for quite awhile, until Ororo said to Logan, "Look you missed a spot Logan."

Logan looked down at the plate he was washing, "No I didn't" he disagreed.

She pointed out with a slender finger what she was talking about, "Yes, you did!" Storm argued, sticking her tongue out at Logan after she had proved her point.

Logan looked at her. She was a lot looser when the others weren't around, and it was just the two of them. One of his eyebrows rose when he saw her stick her tongue out at him. He nodded challengingly, and with his wet hands he sprayed water at Ororo. She visibly flinched, as the cold water came into contact with her skin. She then let go of the plate, letting it fall into the sink. Ororo ran her hands under the water, and as it dripped, she sprayed him with it.

"Oh really?" Logan asked like a challenge, his eyebrows rose.

She nodded accepting his dare. He put his hands under the faucet again, and when it had been filled to a reasonable amount… He dumped it directly on her face. At first, the weather witch looked so mad, she could bite his head off, but it was soon replaced with a menacing look as she quickly took hold of the hose that was attached to the faucet and out it in front of Logan. Sooner than Logan can react, high pressured water was battering his face.

After nearly three minutes of spraying him, Ororo had to stop since the fits of laughter overwhelmed her. Logan looked at her angrily and spit out the excess water from his mouth like a little fountain. In view of the fact that she was being distracted by her own laughter, he grabbed the hose spraying her all over the place, laughing evilly as she squealed in surprise.

She clutched a bottle of soap and chased Logan around the kitchen with it while still being sprayed. They were both laughing endlessly, their sides began to hurt and they soon began to tear from laughing so hard.

Ten minutes later found Storm and Wolverine on the kitchen floor behind the kitchen island, soapy, wet and doubled over in laughter. They couldn't believe they had made such a big mess in the kitchen! Xavier was going to kill them! But, their giggles was abruptly brought to an end when Ororo began to cough viciously yet again, causing her airways to get blocked, and unable to breathe.

Logan became concerned when he sees that her skin pigment had become much lighter than it should be. He started to rub her back to calm her down, "'Ro, darlin' can ya breathe?"

Fright soon occupied his face as well, when Ororo shook her head no. Carefully, he grabbed her by her forearm, and laid her head on his lap, trying to get her to stop coughing and breathing again without her having to passing out on him first.

Past five minutes, she finally stopped cough, what with the help of Logan soothingly rubbing her back, she calmed down. Slowly, she sat up and pressed her wet body against the kitchen island, gasping for air. Logan then whispered to her, "Are ya alright darlin'?"

She nodded slowly then rasped, "Yes Logan, thank you."

He stood up, and offered her his hands to help her stand, which she gladly accepted, letting go of them once she was up. As she walks toward the sink, she is completely oblivious to the big patch of soap she was about to step into. But, as she slipped back and set in motion her fall back, Logan was right behind her, and caught her.

Smiling gratefully, she slowly paced over to the kitchen's utility closet, and brought out a mop. Logan walked over to her and took the mop out of her hands, "Don't worry darlin, I'll clean this up… Why don't ya go 'nd wash up, and get some rest, alright?"

Ororo looked up at him, "Are you sure, Logan?"

He nodded, and she began to walk out of the kitchen, and he began to clean up the mess they had made.

* * *

**Me again!! What'd you think? Reach your expectations? Let me know! =] I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Take care!**

**~Stacy**


	3. Chapter 2: Sleep Rest HA!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... I am just a sad, innocent high school student, with many plot bunnies... PLEASE, DON'T SUE! :(

**Summary:** Our resident weather witch is feeling a bit "under the weather", so who will take care of her while everyone is off on the annual camping trip? It's just four days, it can't be THAT bad... Right?

**AN:** Hello there! I know, I said I'd be updating HOPEFULLY once a week, but damn life keeps getting in the way, as always... _ lol! Thank you SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON CHAPTER ONE!!!!! :D You guys ROCK!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as again, Mik and I had writing it! :D Don't forget to review! But I have faith that my faithful readers won't! (...wow.. lot's of faith goin' on....LOL!! )

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleep/Rest... HA!**

Logan was just finishing up the kitchen counters, as he smiled softly at the memory of what had just happened. Ororo entered the kitchen quietly, and looked over at Logan to see that he was smiling at nothing, and he seemed to be staring off into space. So, she stealthily sneaked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "What is the great memory that is making our Logan smile?"

When he felt someone placing her arms around his waist, He dropped the dishrag on the counter and turned around, giving her a shit-eating grin, "Nothin' darlin'…" He pulled her a bit closer to him and whispered, "Shouldn't ya be in bed?"

Ororo smiled innocently, "I can get around just fine Logan… Have you finished cleaning our mess?"

Logan smiled down at her, and finished wrapping his arm around the rest of her petite form. "Actually, I jus did; the room is spotless! Now, let's get ya to bed…" For some reason, his hand then moved over to her cheek. He retracted his hand almost immediately, and looked at her. She looked dazed, like she wasn't herself, and completely out of it. "Ro' yer burnin' up!"

Logan went to take her pulse, but she swatted his hand away, finally admitting to him, "It is a tad bit warm in here…"

He looked at her suspiciously as she began to sway a bit, "How are ya really feelin' Ro?"

She looked up at him; he had been a completely different person now than he was less than two hours ago! Why? Why did he suddenly are? Why was _he_ caring for _her_ when she was completely capable of taking care of herself?

She shook her head slightly, and quietly replied to his question "You are that concerned? Well, if you must know, my head is spinning… and… and… I am having chill, but at the same time I feel like I am inside an oven."

Worry made itself appear on the face of the gruff man, as he decided to tighten his grip around his waist "Are ya dizzy 'Ro?"

"M'juss fine…" She replied, her way of speaking slight slurred as she laughed nervously.

Logan gazed at her was she began to lean on him a bit more, and he put both his hands on her cheek to try and steady her, "Are you sure Ro'?"

She out her freezing cold hands on his. By now, her eyes were half closed by now, and her speech slurring much worse "M-maybe… It'd b-be a good idea… I-if I sat down a moment…"

The unwell Weather Goddess began to feel weak, and she reclined her body against his for the support that she needed, but at the moment did not have. Logan lifted her, ever so slightly, and with one arm around her waist, and another holding her elbow as he guided her through the swinging doors and toward the den.

He caught her suddenly as her legs finally gave out on her. _Dammit! I should get her to her bedroom instead of the couch. _He thought and picked her up slowly, not wanting to make her dizzier than she already was.

Ororo abruptly noticed what was going on, and began to protesting instantly, "Oh… Logan… No, d-don't… I'm fine… J-just put me down, I'll walk…"

"Are y'kiddin' Ro? Ya practically just crumbled onta me… I don't mind carryin' ya anyway," he argued back, whispering the last part.

Pulling out of his embraced, she shook her head saying that she was fine enough to walk. But when she did stand on her own, she started to stumble because of how weak she was. After hearing her mutter something about just being a little bit dizzy, Logan shook his head in dismay, sighing in frustration, "Nah, it's not darlin'! So here's what yer gonna do… Yer gonna swallow yer damn pride, and yer gonna let me carry ya upstairs, got it?"

Ororo looked at him, surprised at the tone he was using with her! Angrily, she looked at him raising her voice "Logan, I do not need your help! I can ta--" She was cut off by her own cough attacking her.

Logan went over to her and patted her back softly, all the anger he had been directing toward her just seemed to have dissolved. As her cough became worse, she was just barely able to rasp out, "Can you…*cough, cough* …Some… *cough, cough, cough* wa... ter…"

He nodded, and helped her sit on the couch. After having her seated, he quickly put his hand on her forehead. Frowning, he went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. While in there, Logan realized that Ororo would raise hell against getting some rest, so he opened a cabinet door, and brought out a small bottle. Pouring two pills into the glass of water, he waited for them to liquefy, before going back to her. She accepted the glass appreciatively. Drinking it she winced as it assaulted her tender throat again, "Thank… you… Logan…"

Logan nodded, "Don't mention it… I'm here to look after ya, 'Ro, at least lemme carry ya yer room."

She struggled to stand a bit and looking into his large, deep brown eyes, and gulped "Alright Logan…"

Picking her up slowly, making sure she's comfortable in his arm. She shivered slightly, and Logan asked her and she shook her head. He gave her a lopsided grin, "Alright darlin', tell me when you get uncomfortable…"

She nodded and closed her eyes as Logan's soft pacing lulled her to sleep. He watches the rise and fall of her chest before continuing to the staircase. As he climbed the stairs, she began to fidget, and mumbled something in Swahili. To try and calm her, he brought up on of his hands, and brushed away a strand of hair from her face, while he watched her relax slightly; he planted a kiss on her forehead, and continued up the stairs.

* * *

**Hey again!! What'd you think!? Let me know!! **

**AHHHH!!!! ONLY FOUR DAYS TILL THE NEW WOLVERINE MOVIE!!!!!!!!! :D :D I'M SOOO EXCITED!!!!!!!  
**

**Take Care!**

**~Stacy**


	4. Chapter 3: Shower

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... I am just a sad, innocent high school student, with many plot bunnies... PLEASE, DON'T SUE! :(

**Summary:** Our resident weather witch is feeling a bit "under the weather", so who will take care of her while everyone is off on the annual camping trip? It's just four days, it can't be THAT bad... Right?

**AN:** I feel so bad! And guilty! I am SOO SORRY that it had taken me TWO MONTHS to update! But school... Ugh! Don't get me started on school! Anyway! I wanna thank Mik for helping me with yet another chapter! Ya rock kiddo! And thank you for reviewing in all the past chapters guys!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! Please review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shower**

Logan walked up the stairs softly, and soon made it up to her room. When he got up to her room, he had a bit of trouble getting the door open, but eventually, he did. When he enters, a sudden rush of peacefulness embraces him, and he felt without a worry in the world, even if for just that one moment, he enjoyed it. He slowly set the Weather Goddess on the bed, and looked at her outfit. Deciding that it wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in, he reached up to begin undoing her shirt button, when Ororo began to mumble incoherently, and waved away his hand.

Her hands began to roam around her bed for a blanket to cover herself with. Logan reached over her, and laid an Egyptian cotton blanket next to her head, and she nuzzled her head and neck into it. Softly and slowly, in hopes not to wake her, Logan reaches and takes the blanket, putting it next to her; he took of her shirt, opting to leave her bra on. He tossed the shirt lazily to the foot of the bed, and began working on her pants. Respectively, Logan pulled the blanket over her legs and the rest of he body when he is done undressing her.

Logan caringly leans forward and takes the ponytail out of her beautiful locks. The Canadian man began to stand when he felt her grip onto his forearm. "What is it 'Ro?" He asked her once he felt her ice cold hand on his skin.

Sleepily, the African Goddess mumbled, "Stay… please…"

Logan nodded, it's not like he had anything better to do. "Alright." He looked around the room and found a small settee near her bed, and whispered in her ear, "Imma be right here darlin'. Go ta sleep..."

Ororo mumbled "Mmmm'kay…" and sighed as she dug her face deeper into the pillow Logan had laid her head on.

Before he went to sleep, Logan made sure she was comfortable. He noticed when she shifted in bed, she shivered, and so he felt her skin and noticed that she was freezing! Logan quietly muttered to himself, "I can't believe I'm doin' this…" And he lied down next to Ororo.

He moved his body closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her torso, in an attempt to keep her warm. Ororo leaned into his touch, placing her head on his chest. Once she felt his body heat radiating toward her, she finally began to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep completely. As he watched the rise and fall of her chest, hearing her rhythmic heart beat, it lulled our Wolverine to sleep.

A few hours later, Ororo began to stir and wake. As she was in her groggy state, she felt her hand on another person's face, and froze completely. Logan jerked awake instantly, "'Ro?"

Ororo sat up abruptly causing the blanket to fall off her torso, but she doesn't notice because she is too busy screeching at Logan, "What are you doing in my room!?"

Logan sighed, and began to stutter when he noticed that she was only one step away from being completely bare, "Uhh… Ya wanted me to stay... So I did… Ya were cold… So, I uhh… I lied down with ya ta... ta keep ya... warm…"

She looked at him skeptically, "Oh really? Lo- Lo---" She followed his gaze, "Logan… What are you--" She looks and noticed how bare she was. "GODDESS!!!!!!!" She shrieked horrified.

Reaching out, she grabbed her blanket in an effort to cover herself, but it was too late, Logan had seen her. He coughed nervously, and cleared his thought, "I…uhh---"

Another cry cut him off, "GET OUT!!!"

"'Ro… Let me expla--"

"NOW LOGAN!!!"

He raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright!" He got up, and quickly walked out of the room when the thought of receiving a lighting bolt up his ass entered his mind, "Nah, not on mah 'ta do' list…"

Once he has left, Ororo falls back onto her bed, murmuring, "That… that… perverted man!"

She sat up, trying her whirlwind thoughts under control. "I can't believe this… But what happened… *thoughts of Logan being in her room enter her mind* But… we didn't… Yet, he was in my room! I was topless for Goddess' sake!"

She continued to ramble on confused and frustrated, when it hit. She lifted her blanket and noticed that she was otherwise bottomless as well, had it not been for her black lace underwear. She let out a scream of frustration, "LOGAN!!"

She shook her head in dismay. She fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and silently reprimands herself for sleep with Logan, and thought, _What did he say earlier? That I was cold? Maybe… maybe we didn't do anything after all… Oh Goddess! I cannot remember…._

From behind the closed door, Logan sighed and knocked on her door softly, "Ya decent Ro?"

Ororo quickly got out of bed, and threw on a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt. "Yes…"

Still not opening the door, Logan asked, "Can I come in?"

She took a moment to calm herself and answered, "Mmmhm… Sure…"

Logan entered with his hands over his eyes, looking like a two year old hiding from the boogey monster, "Is it safe again?"

The Weather Witch rolled her eyes and replied exasperatedly, "Logan… Stop…"

The almost feral man did not uncover his eyes and explained, "Listen darlin'... Lighting bolt up my ass ain't my ideal Friday afternoon treatment… Again, I ask, is it safe?"

Despite her currently dark mood, Ororo chuckled, "Yes! Yes! I am wearing clothes! It is safe to look Logan!"

He nodded and separated his fingers a bit to make sure she was telling the truth. She forgets what it was that they were fighting about in the first place. Ororo smiled a bit at his childishness, and brought her hands up to his wrists. Slowly, she tugged them away from his face, "See? I am in clothing…"

Logan jumped at the opportunity to make her forget completely, "So, ya want somethin' t'eat?"

As if on cue her stomach growled, "…Just a bit… I am going to go make some late lunch, would you like to join me, Logan?"

Shaking his head, Logan said, "Nah, yer stayin' here. Yer sick, 'member? Don't need ya ta get worse."

Ororo looked at him doubtfully, "The what will I eat? You do not know how to cook…"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout 'Ro? I cook just fine!" Logan retaliated feigning insult.

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since… since… Well ya gotta trust me! Whaddya like?"

"Some soup would be goo--" Logan cut her off before she could even finish her thought. "Alright… Soup it is! Now, get ta bed, 'Ro. Yer gonna catch a bad cold."

Ororo rolled her eyes but complied, as she felt a sudden shiver run down her spine. Shakily, she walked back to bed and got under the covers. She barely heard when Logan walked out of the room. Her head had begun to spin, and she was shivering under the covers, but at the same time she was sweating like crazy.

Five minutes later, Logan walked back into the room with a tray that contained his "masterpiece", "Here ya go 'Ro!" He set the try next to her in bed.

But Ororo was under the covers, sweating and shivering violently. Logan looked at her concerned, "Y'alright darlin'?"

Ororo doesn't respond as she felt every muscle in her body ache, and burn, as well as shiver from the cold, as the thick blankets began to suffocate her, and she pushed them away quickly as if they were on fire, but she shivered at the fact that she no longer had covers over herself, and her teeth began to clatter.

Logan instantly was by her side, when he saw her shaking. He sat down by her stomach and felt her cheeks, and then ran his hands down the small of her back, only to feel her temperature rising under his very finger tips, "Shit 'Roro…" Logan muttered under his breath.

She screwed her eyes shut tightly, as her back ached at his touch. Her breath hitched, and her breathing became erratic, "C-cold… It's... so… c-cold Lo-Logan..."

Once again, Logan found himself wrapping his arms around her trying to warm her up again. Ororo took comfort in his embrace, and was soothed by it, causing her irregular breathing to calm down once more, but she was still shaking.

The man grabbed a light blanket and put it around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him, "Betta'?"

She only nodded not being able to respond vocally. After ten minutes though, her teeth began to clatter once more, and she was able to get out, "C-c-cold…"

Logan sighed inwardly, and thought for a moment before he stood up. He gathered the small woman into his arms, and began walking to the bathroom. "W-where a-a-are y-you takin-g m-me?" She asked.

He opened the hot water, in the bath tub, and waited for it to fill. He lifted her into the tub, and answered, "Maybe a hot bath will help…"

Noticing how weak, drained, and unwell she looked, Logan stepped into the tub with her, after he shut the water. He sat there, and pulled her back, so she sitting or more like laying, between his legs, her back against his chest, and her head lay on his shoulder.

He would lay there until she wanted to, and until she got warm. This did not bother him, not one bit; if anything, it actually relaxed him, he'd even enjoy it, had it been under better circumstances. His hands rested on her forearms, as the hot water began to cover her freezing skin.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thank you so much for reading!! Please review! And I hope you liked it!**

**~Stacy  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Eat Up!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Took me long enough, huh? Well, I really would love to thank Mik for helping me with yet another chapter! Love you kiddo! I warn you and I am aware that Ororo will be VERY OOC! It is because she's sick. It'll be later further explained. Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think! ;]

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Eat Up!**

About an hour later, Logan managed to stand from the bathtub, though the weight of his soaked clothes pulled him down a bit. He sighed and, after making sure not to wake the now sleeping and warm beauty in his arms, he got out of the tub and walked slowly into her loft bedroom, leaving tracks of water with every move he made.

He gently laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He turned to walk out to change out of his sopping wet clothing and into something dry, but then he realized that Ororo was just as drenched as he was, if not more. He grumbled a bit under his breath and went down to his bedroom.

He quickly changed into his usual dark jeans, white wife-beater and boots before going back into Ororo's room to clean up the mess and check on her. He took a mop from the linen closet and headed toward her attic room. Once he entered her bedroom, he mopped up the excess water that had dripped on the floor, and cleaned up the bathroom as well, Logan looked at her wet, sleeping form and frowned, _That don't look too comfortable..._ He uncovered her and watched her shiver a bit. He tapped her shoulder lightly, deciding that it would be best for her to dress herself. _Ain't gonna have a repeat performance..._He shook his head and whispered, "Ro... Ro, darlin', ya gotta wake up fer me fer a few minutes.."

Ororo groaned and muttered as she tossed in bed, "No... sleep...please?"

Logan shook her and replied, "Sleep later. Yer soakin' wet, Ro, c'mon, ya gotta get changed." He smirked and thought of something that would work, "Or do ya want me t'do it?"

She nodded, "...you...me...sleeps..." It was obvious that the Weather Goddess was not herself.

"Naw darlin'. I ain't riskin' a lightenin' bolt up my ass. So either ya get up, or yer sleepin' in wet clothes..." He sighed and shook his head, knowing that his argument didn't go very far.

"Lo...gan...Please..." She pouted, still asleep.

He grunted and went back into his bedroom and took an extra large shirt and socks before walking back up to her room. Logan gently took off her wet shirt and shorts. Slowly and rather hesitantly the semi-feral man, began remove her undergarments as well, however, his eyes were glued on the face of the African beauty he was undressing, as to not look at her completely naked body, not wanting to take advantage of her in any way. He slipped on her the long shirt that went down to her thighs and put some socks on her small feet; although it was no longer necessary, he continued staring at her beautiful, heart-shaped face in pure admiration.

She began to stir in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open slowly and she muttered lowly, "Why are.... you staring...at me.. Lo-gan?"

Logan caught himself and shook his head, "N-nothing Ro.. Uhh.. get back ta sleep, kay Ro?"

Subconsciously, he leaned in and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.. Ororo nodded and snuggled into her pillow, and drawing the covers over her sick body.

***

About an hour and a half later, Logan sat in the rec room, having a beer and watching TV. Well, the thing was playing to someone, but it most certainly wasn't the Canadian man who was in deep thought about a particular friend and teammate. She was just your everyday elegant and far more beautiful than the word itself could ever do her justice, Snow white hair that went down to her lower back, gracefully. Baby blue eyes so blue and sparkling, they made the sky and the ocean feel ashamed. The way her dark skin made contrast with the rest of her features made her more stunning. The way-- _None of that bub... She's a friend. Just a friend... Are we even friends?_ He pondered and blew out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

He had been in such deep thought, that he hadn't heard the soft padded foot steps behind him and didn't look up until he felt someone sit beside him. It was then that he heard her sweet voice, but it seemed weak and low, as if the life had been sucked out of it, "Are you alright? You seem frustrated; I hope it was nothing I did."

"Yer up. How are ya feelin' darlin'?" He asked and turned to her, changing the subject quickly.

She nodded, "I'm fine, really Logan." She rubbed her arms a bit and asked, "What's bothering you, Logan?"

He shook his head again, "Nothin'.. Ya haven't eaten anythin' Ro. Let me get ya something."

She nodded slowly, noting the second subject change and said, "I thin you left the tray of food in my room earlier.." She stood, "I'll go and get it, okay?"

Logan shook his head again and sat her down, "Stay. I'll get it."

Ororo rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm not a dog. And I have the flu Logan, I'm not invalid." She chuckled a bit.

He smirked, "Ya have tha flu, that's enough of a reason fer me." He left the room without giving her a chance to retort.

A couple of minutes later, Logan came back after having reheated the soup and set it on the coffee table as a bored Ororo flipped through the channels. She looked up at him and pouted, "Logan.. I'm bored!!"

Logan instantly was able to note that the fever had returned, because that behavior was most definitely not one he'd seen is HIS usual Weather Goddess. He chuckled and then sarcastically deadpanned, "Eat,"

She crossed her arms and pouted again shaking her head, "Don't wanna."

"Well yer gonna!" replied Logan in the same whiny tone as her before handing her a bowl of steaming chicken noddle soup.

Ororo practically salivated and then shook her head, "No, no..."

He raised an eyebrow and took the bowl from her, "Want me ta feed ya?" he sat down in front of her on the coffee table.

She galred at him, "I am not hungry in the slightest...." Her stomach growled and she blushed deeply.

Logan rolled his eyes and took some soup into the deep, soupspoon and blew on it so that it wasn't so hot, "Open wide, Ro, I don't wanna burn ya..."

She shook her head and rolled her own eyes again, "Logan, you are so--"

She was cut off by a spoon in her mouth and Logan smirked, "Gotya!"

She closed her mouth around the spoon tightly after she swallowed and smirked triumphantly.

Logan sighed and tried to get the spoon out, but failed, "Ro, c'mon. Open up..."

Ororo shook her head haughtily, "Muh-uh."

He put the bowl down beside her and his fingers found her ribs and he began to tickle her, knowing she couldn't resist.

Ororo grinned widely and let out a loud laugh, "Shtoffit!! (Stop it!)" She giggled.

He slipped the spoon out of her mouth easily, "Ha! I win!" He moved quickly and got some more soup on the spoon, "C'mon Ro, just a bit more, darlin'.."

She huffed, "You can be such a---" Another spoonful.

"What was that?"

"I hate you." She muttered back.

He chuckled, "Love ya too." He fed her some more.

After a few minutes after they finished, Logan said to her as if she was talking to a child, "There ya go Ro.. That wasn't so bad."

She swatted him, "Shut up, I could've fed myself you know."

He smirked, "And I'm the prince of Egypt." He stood and kissed her forehead again, "Ya should go get some more rest, Ro."

She shook her head, "Not very tired yet. Maybe later.."

Logan nodded, "Kay.. Imma go work on one of the cars. Call if anything?"

She nodded, "Have fun... And Logan?"

He looked at her from where he was now standing by the door, "Yeah Ro?"

She smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem, darlin'." He turned and walked out.


End file.
